


Part Five: Out of Control

by dustandroses



Series: The Games Men Play [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Power Play, Spanking, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been planing a barbeque for months now, and half the SGC is invited.  But just when he thinks he has the "trust" issue down, he's in for a rude awakening.  But then, so's Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Five: Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
> This story was first posted on August 18, 2005.

  
"Strip for me, Daniel." I leaned back on the couch and made myself comfortable as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt. "No, not there. Move to the end of the table, so I can see you better. That's right, right there is perfect. Now, strip. Slowly. Very slowly." I took a drink of my beer, and watched as he dragged his shirt up his chest and over his head, revealing his perfect abs, those well-muscled pecs and tight nipples, the sculptured shoulders. Damn. His body is just amazing. And it's all mine, to do whatever I want with. I shook my head, I couldn't believe I maneuvered him into this.

When I woke up on Sunday morning, I had a lot on my mind. I lay there, wrapped up with Daniel, perfectly content to just lie there, feeling his warm body pressed up against mine, his breath blowing softly across my chest from where his head was pillowed on my shoulder. But I knew I couldn't laze away the morning in bed; I had work to do, a barbeque to prepare for. I tried to organize my thoughts, made a quick list of things I needed to do before people started showing up. There was a lot to be done. At least Daniel was here, so he could help.

Speaking of Daniel. That was something else I was going to have to deal with today. The more I thought about that, though, the more it worried me. What if he didn't handle what I had to tell him as easily as I hoped? What if we got into a fight? The last thing I needed was for him to get pissed off at me when we had half the SGC and their families coming over this afternoon.

But could I afford to wait? We needed to get this cleared up before we went back to work on Monday. We had a mission on Tuesday, we couldn't have this dangling over our heads while we tried to work with each other. It had to be today. I just had to figure out if it would be easier to do before or after the barbeque. Great. One more thing to do this morning. I sighed, I'd be happy when this part was well over with.

Daniel rolled off my shoulder onto his side; he squinted at me, a sleepy frown on his face. "Do you mind not thinking so loudly? I'm trying to sleep here," he grouched at me.

"Sorry. Didn't realize my telepathy was turned up so high. Let me just dial that down a notch."

"Thanks." He rolled over and burrowed under the covers, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Grouchy." I got out of the bed, smacking his naked butt before pulling the sheets back over him.

I got a muffled yelp for my trouble and an indistinct mumble that could have been "Asshole," or maybe something in a foreign language, I couldn't tell. I grinned as I headed off to the bathroom. After I'd woken up a bit I'd start a pot of coffee, that should get him out of bed, and then I'd be able to judge a bit better if I should approach him this morning about our situation, or if I should wait and deal with it all after everyone left this evening.

I was right, all it took was the aroma of coffee wafting through the air, and Daniel stumbled in, looking for caffeine. I poured him a cup, then sat down to continue my list of chores for the day. By the time his second cup had started his brain cells firing, he'd scooted his chair next to mine and was looking over my shoulder.

"Add 'pick up beer' to the list."

"I don't have to pick up the beer, that's some other poor sucker's job."

"I know, doofus. That poor sucker would be me."

"Oh, okay." I added beer to the list. "Doofus? Isn't that a bit simplistic for a linguist?"

"What's wrong with doofus? Cassie calls you that all the time."

"And Cassie's how old again?"

"Old enough to know a doofus when she sees one."

"Just for that, it's your turn to make breakfast."

"Not by myself, I don't."

"Lazybones."

"C'mon, doofus. You start chopping the vegetables, and I'll get the sausage and bacon cooking." We settled easily into the domestic chores of breakfast, and I found myself reluctant to mess with our simple camaraderie by bringing up a potentially uncomfortable subject. Maybe we could discuss it after breakfast, while we cleaned up.

Breakfast was fun, but the food fight with the leftover berries turned into a rather lengthy make-out session on the kitchen table. That really put us behind in regards to the To Do List, so I decided our talk was going to have to wait until this evening, after all. We were going to have our hands full just getting things together in time for the barbeque.

Between the two of us, we managed to get everything done and ready to go just as the first of the guests arrived. Perfect timing. Daniel and I posed for the first of the pictures from Cassie's new Polaroid OneStep Camera, and the barbeque quickly got underway.

I tried to keep an eye on Daniel without being too obvious, wondering how he'd fare with all our friends and co-workers around us, but I soon realized I didn't need to worry. I was manning the grill, comparing grilling techniques with General Hammond when Daniel came up with a fresh beer, tossing my old bottle into the recycling bin before roaring off after Cassie when she smacked him on the ass yelling, "Tag! You're it!"

The General smiled indulgently as Daniel headed off, and I tried to hide my worried frown, wondering why he didn't see anything unusual in the gesture. Then it hit me. Daniel and I always kept an eye out for each other. The General didn't think twice about Daniel's handing me a beer without my asking, any more than he would wonder why I grabbed Daniel's mug when I took my own over for a refill during a mission briefing. That was just the way we were.

I relaxed a bit after that. Teal'c came over and joined the discussion about charred animal flesh and I had to defend my barbequing skills, but when Ferretti joined the argument, Teal'c conceded the fight and I was able to steer the discussion over to football. That kept the three of them going for a while, and I handed the "implements of torture" as Teal'c called them, over to the General and ran inside for a quick pit stop.

I ducked into the master bedroom, since it looked like there was a line outside the bathroom in the hall, but it seemed my bathroom was occupied as well. Since he was just washing his hands, I took a quick look out, then closed the door behind me and locked it.

"Daniel, why didn't you close the door?"

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't think of it. Nobody ever uses this bathroom. I don't think too many people even know it's here."

"Yeah, I kind of like it that way. Means I can take a piss whenever I need to without having to wait in line."

"Selfish."

"You betcha! I noticed you took advantage of it." He leaned up against the locked door as I filled the bowl. "Ahhh...how do you spell relief? P. I. S. S. I. N. G." I shook myself off with a little flourish, flushed, tucked myself back in and headed over to the sink. "I feel better."

As I turned away from the towel rack, Daniel stepped up to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in my arms, but this was neither the time nor the place. Besides, we had to talk later, I didn't need to be confusing the issue, now, did I?

"Daniel, I don't think that's a good idea right now." I tried to pull away without making it seem like a rejection of him, but he didn't let go.

"Why not?" He pulled me closer, rubbing his groin across mine and I pulled back from him, putting my hands on his hips to hold him away from me.

"That's why. The last thing either of us needs is to leave this bathroom with a hard-on."

He sighed, falling up against the door with a thud. "I hate this. What the hell does it matter to anyone who I fuck on my day off?"

"It shouldn't matter to anyone, Daniel. And I have a good idea that to Hammond, personally, or Ferretti or Janet, it really doesn't matter a bit. But this isn't personal. Tomorrow when we get back to the Mountain, I'll be Hammond's second in command. And Tuesday, when we head out through the gate, I'll be your commanding officer, making potentially life or death decisions regarding you and the rest of my team. And I can't afford to have my personal feelings come between me and the decisions I have to make."

"Jack. We've already discussed this. You'll make the right decisions, whether or not we have sex tonight, or any other night. We're fighting a war out there, and we both know that our lives are on the line, and that we wouldn't hesitate to do whatever we have to do, no matter who it will risk, to protect our planet. That's not going to change."

"I believe you're right, Daniel. But that doesn't change the fact that we're breaking the rules, here. Nobody can know. Not because they won't trust us to do the right thing. But because we don't need to put them in a position where they feel the need to lie to protect us, or break the rules themselves to hide us from exposure. That's not fair to them, Daniel. We don't have the right to ask them to do that."

Daniel crossed over and sat on the edge of the tub, his face dark. "You want to stop, don't you?"

Great. This was probably the worst time we could have had this conversation. The food on the grill was about ready, we needed to be out there making sure we had everything out of the fridge and on the picnic table; they probably would come looking for us any second now.

I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. "I don't know, Daniel. No. I don't want to stop. I really don't want to stop. But is stopping the wisest thing for us to do? Yes, it probably is. But we don't have time to talk about it, now. They'll be looking for us soon, we have to get out there before they figure out where we are."

I stood up, and pulled him to his feet. He held on to my hand, and pulled me to him, and this time I didn't fight him. We just held each other for a second, then he sighed, and pulled back. He ran his hand down my cheek, leaned in and dropped a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Daniel..." I don't know what I was going to say, but it didn't matter. He just shook his head.

"It's okay, Jack. We'll talk about it later. After everyone is gone." He unlocked the door, and headed out.

I turned on the cold water and splashed some on my face, then toweled dry and followed him out the door.

I was surprised to see Teal'c standing in the doorway of my room. "T! What's up, big guy? Hammond send you to hunt me down?" I crossed over to him, intending to leave the room, but he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Uh, oh. This did not bode well for me.

"O'Neill. I believe you need to consider your options carefully before deciding to end your involvement with DanielJackson." What the hell? How did he know what was going on between us? He was frowning at me, and I shivered. Nobody wants to be on Teal'c bad side, but hey, this was my life, and he wasn't even supposed to know about this. I have to admit, I was feeling a bit belligerent at the moment.

"What involvement? What the hell? Look, I think Daniel and I are both big boys, Teal'c. We can take care of ourselves." That got me a dirty look. Yeah, I know, all his faces look the same, but after a while, you start to be able to read the nuances. I could tell, Teal'c was not happy with me right now. I began to wonder just how much of our conversation he had overheard.

"You and DanielJackson have earned the right to enjoy each other's company, whether your military establishment approves or not. You should not destroy your chance to find companionship due to the closed minds of others."

"Look, Teal'c, I don't know what Daniel told you, but-"

"Unfortunately, we do not currently have time to continue this discussion, O'Neill. You were correct in assuming GeneralHammond requested I locate you. We must return to the rear enclosure for our meal." He opened the door and left without another word.

I followed him out. "That's backyard, Teal'c, not rear enclosure. Backyard." I tried to gather my thoughts together. It looked like Teal'c and Daniel had talked about this before Daniel brought his beer and his questions over last Friday night. This was beginning to feel like a set-up. Daniel and I needed to have a long discussion. Then I was going to turn him over my knee and spank his butt raw. I wondered who the hell else he'd talked to about this?

I managed to get through the rest of the barbeque without giving myself away. Actually, I still managed to have a decent time. I was quiet for a bit, while I thought it all out, but that's ok, we were all eating, so it didn't seem that odd that I was quiet, as long as I kept my mouth full. I decided Daniel probably hadn't told anyone else. There were only two people I counted as possibilities: Janet and Carter.

I know he feels close to Hammond, but there's no way he'd discuss his love life with him, and he and Ferretti may be friends, but there's no way they're that close. It's possible he could have talked with one of the civilians in his department, but Daniel is actually a very private guy, and I really couldn't see him bringing up his interest in a same-sex experience with any of them. And there's no way he'd mention me, knowing as he does the military's position on the subject.

I hoped he hadn't said anything to Carter. She didn't need that kind of pressure. She's just too military - she'd grown up with it, known the military all her life. I doubted she'd say anything, she cares too much for Daniel for that, but there's no sense in putting that kind of strain on her. It just wouldn't be fair to her.

The same was true for Janet. Of course, she has the doctor/patient confidentiality to buffer her from her responsibility to the military, but why put that kind of pressure on her unless he really needed to? Maybe he would have sought out her advice, but if he had already talked to Teal'c, I don't know why he would have bothered. Teal'c was level-headed, solid, dependable, wise, and could be trusted not to tell anyone anything under any circumstances.

After I worked through all that, I felt a little better, and I decided to refuse to let the up-coming discussion ruin my barbeque. So I ragged Carter about the toys SG-9 had brought her from their latest mission, argued over the secret ingredient in Janet's barbeque sauce, played keep-away with Cassie and the Ferretti kids, drank beer and discussed politics and sports with Hammond and Ferretti and kept up my 'host of the party' act with everyone else.

By the time I wandered over to Teal'c and Daniel, they were in the middle of a discussion of the difference between Movie Theaters and Drive-ins. I listened for a while, then got caught up in the comparison when it moved into the realm of teenagers making out. I have very strong opinions on that matter. But Daniel brought that discussion to a halt when he explained to Teal'c that most Drive-in's are relics of a day gone by, so being as he was so much younger than I, he really hadn't had the chance to experience them the way I had.

And when I cornered him in the kitchen, later, to try and explain how pissed off with him I really was, he distracted me by admitting the most action he'd ever gotten in a Drive-in was a hand-job. "And I even had to finish it off myself!" Seems the girl was totally freaked out about the idea of that icky sperm touching her delicate little hands.

"Shoulda brought yourself some rubber gloves, Daniel." The thought of him and some prim-faced girl in the front seat of his car, her with big, thick yellow Playtex gloves up to her elbows made me laugh out loud. But later, I started thinking about Daniel, jerking himself off around the steering wheel of his car. Shit! I grabbed myself a fresh beer and practically ran over to Hammond and Ferretti and immersed myself in football stats.

By the time Carter and Teal'c carted the last of the trash to the bins, Cass was asleep on the couch, Janet and Daniel were finishing up the dishes and I had the grill cleaned and the backyard looking presentable. We all collapsed in the kitchen around one final beer, then Teal'c carried Cassie out to Janet's car for her, and the four of them took off, leaving me with Daniel, once again.

I collapsed onto the couch, kicking off my shoes, and Daniel sat at the other end, our legs tangling up together as we lay there, staring at each other. I was really not looking forward to this conversation. It looked like he felt the same. What I really wanted to do was drag Daniel off to bed and insist that he show me his technique for jerking off in front of his girlfriend.

That thought had hounded me ever since he'd mentioned it, popping into my head at the worst possible times. I'd be getting my picture taken by Cassie, posing with Janet and Carter and Susan Ferretti and into my head would pop the image of Daniel jerking off in his car. I'd grit my teeth, say "Cheese!" then go dunk my head under the kitchen sink. It wasn't easy to look involved in a conversation on local politics when all I could see in my mind's eye was a teenaged Daniel jerking off while watching "Grease" on the big screen.

But we really needed to talk.

"In case you're wondering, Teal'c is the only person I've spoken to about any of this."

"Well, that's good to know." Sounding a bit huffy there, O'Neill? Well, yeah, maybe I was feeling a bit huffy, too. I'd much rather he didn't discuss my sex life with anyone at all. "I'd hate to have Siler stop me in the hall tomorrow and ask if I treated you right this weekend. Or Walter-" I was on a tear, but Daniel stopped me before I could get any further.

"I wouldn't tell just _anyone_. You ought to know me better than that."

"Well, I thought I did, Daniel. I thought I could trust you. And look what that got me? You had my secret less than a week, Daniel. It didn't take you long to betray my trust, did it?" I sat up, crossing my legs under me, and grabbing my beer off the coffee table. "You were the first person I'd told any of this to since before I married Sara. And Sara managed to keep my secret even after our divorce. So, what, I have to marry you before I can trust you with anything more important than a parking violation? Is that it? I thought our friendship was enough of a guarantee. Obviously, I was wrong."

"Jack, I'm not going around discussing my sex life, or lack thereof, with just anyone. It was Teal'c, Jack. We both know we can trust him with anything. We trust him with our lives everyday. This was important to me. I needed someone to confide in; Teal'c was pretty much my only option. There was no one else I would even consider telling."

"I know, Daniel. I'd pretty much already decided you hadn't spoken to anyone else. But you should never have broken my confidence to you. Not even to Teal'c."

Daniel hung his head. I could see that this was hurting him, but it was important that he know how deeply this had cut. If I couldn't trust him, then what were we doing here in the first place? It looked like a sign to me, a sign that maybe I was right all along, this needed to end, now.

"I should have told you before the barbeque, Jack, but to be perfectly honest, it never occurred to me. I had no idea it would ever become an issue."

"So you just thought I'd never know?"

"No, I intended to tell you before it became an issue. But I didn't think you were ready to hear it yet. I was waiting for the right time. I just hadn't found it yet. Jack, you know you can trust Teal'c. He's outside of the American military structure, he has no reason to want to harm you and much more reason to keep you safe, and besides he thinks the whole thing is a farce. He's got a much more enlightened viewpoint than most of the people I know, and that includes you. You can trust Teal'c, Jack."

"I do trust Teal'c, Daniel. But it disturbs me that you forced my hand. I hadn't told Teal'c. Didn't you wonder if maybe I had a reason? Before you ask, no I don't. But I would have felt better about this if you'd asked me before you spoke to Teal'c about secrets I entrusted to you."

He scooted over until he was sitting pressed up against my knees. "I'm really sorry, Jack. It was a mistake I won't repeat." He took my left hand off my knee, where it had been sitting, clenched. He held it in both of his, opening it up and very softly caressing both the back and the palm at the same time, sending chills up my spine. "What can do to make it up to you?"

Visions of Daniel, jerking off while I watched popped into my head uncalled for. Dammit. I wasn't about to let Daniel derail this conversation. I had to clear my mind and concentrate on what's important, here. I tugged my hand free and turned, uncrossing my legs in order to get up, but Daniel was faster than me and was suddenly kneeling between my legs, pushing me back down onto the couch.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere."

I fell back into the couch, but the anger I had inside just boiled up, and I let it go. "Daniel, stop pushing me around. You've been doing that all weekend, and I'm getting tired of it." I don't know where that came from. I guess it was true, although I have to admit, the results of his pushing had been pretty enjoyable, spectacular even. I probably shouldn't be complaining. But something in me just snapped, and suddenly I realized I _was_ tired of being pushed around, pushed into things I had never intended to do. I was tired of not being in control of my own life.

There was a shocked look on Daniel's face, and he fell back onto his heels, like I'd suddenly let all the air out of him, and he had just collapsed.

"Is that what you want, Jack? You want to tell me what to do? You want to be the one making the decisions? Alright. Go ahead. Tell me what to do Jack, and I'll do it. Whatever you want. Anything you want." He sat back on his heels, eyes lowered, face composed, and just waited.

Oh man. This was bad. This was really bad. If he was serious about this, and it looked like he was - shit. I love power games. I felt my dick swelling, just at the thought of it. Damn him. We need to talk. I can't be doing this, now.

"Daniel. Daniel, look at me." He looked up, but didn't speak, just stared into my eyes, and I could see lust in his. Shit. "Daniel, do you know what you're doing?" No answer, but he nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. "You've played this kind of game before, haven't you? Answer me."

"Yes, Jack."

"And you like it? Do you want me to tell you what to do?"

"Yes, Jack. I like it."

Jeez. I was a gonner. There was absolutely nothing I could do right now, but throw in my cards and surrender. Jesus. Daniel gets submissive, and I'm the one losing the hand. How the hell do I get myself into these things? What am I saying? I know exactly how it happens. The force of nature responsible is kneeling at my feet right now, waiting for me to tell him what to do. And I will. I have absolutely no choice in the matter. As usual, Daniel gets just what he wants.

I palmed my swelling cock through my jeans and took a deep breath. "Stand up, Daniel." He did.

"Strip for me, Daniel." I leaned back on the couch and made myself comfortable as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt. "No, not there. Move to the end of the table, so I can see you better. That's right, right there is perfect. Now, strip. Slowly. Very slowly." I took a drink of my beer, and watched as he dragged his shirt up his chest and over his head, revealing his perfect abs, those well-muscled pecs and tight nipples, the sculptured shoulders. Damn. His body is just amazing. And it's all mine, to do whatever I want with. I shook my head, I couldn't believe he'd maneuvered me into this.

He pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it where he stood, eyes cast down, staring at the floor in front of him. He reached for his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it out of the loops to drop it on top of his discarded shirt. He stepped out of his shoes, kicking them out of his way, then reached for his waist, pulling open his button fly jeans one button at a time. His face was slightly flushed, but I couldn't decide if it was arousal, or the embarrassment of being watched as he stripped himself in front of me. Maybe a bit of both.

He lowered his jeans with agonizing slowness, revealing his half-hard cock, and I realized with a shock that he'd gone commando. The fact that he'd gone without underwear all day at the barbeque hit me hard. I was very glad I hadn't known that at the time; I wasn't sure I could have looked Hammond in the face if I'd known. I moaned and rubbed my crotch again, surprised at how turned on Daniel could make me, just by slowly revealing his body.

He stepped out of his jeans, kicking them to the side, and turned as he bent over to take off his socks. Revealing that perfect ass of his as he pulled them off one at a time, dropping them to the floor casually, then slowly standing and looking me in the eye for the first time since he'd begun to strip. The force of his eyes on mine felt like a fist clenching in my gut; my face was hot; and for just a moment, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think of anyone I thought was sexier, more exciting, anyone I wanted more than I wanted Daniel at that moment.

That was when I realized, I was in deeper trouble than I'd previously thought. The look of trust in his eyes, the strength of his faith humbled me, and frightened me to the core. The last time anyone had put that much trust in me - I shuddered suddenly, closed my eyes for a moment, gathered my strength and looked back into those eyes. I tried my best to not reveal what I'd just realized, and I think I was successful, as Daniel just looked at me calmly, awaiting my next command.

"Turn around. Show me what you've got. Slowly, now. That's right. Good." I was pleased that my voice was so calm, I was beginning to feel more in control now - and I needed that control right now. I took a deep drink of my beer and realized the bottle was almost empty. Good. This would give me a chance to set the stage for the next part in this game. "Get me another beer."

When he left the room, I pushed the coffee table up against the chairs opposite the couch, then sat in the middle of the couch and composed my mind while I waited for Daniel. This wouldn't work if we both didn't have the proper frame of mind. When he came back he crossed to me and handed me a beer before going back his spot. He was trying to anticipate my orders. Well, time to throw a monkey wrench in his expectations.

"Come here, Daniel. Kneel here, in front of me. That's good." I let him kneel there while I watched his face, taking my time. I took a drink of my new beer, then leaned over to the side table to set it next to the old one "Now, I've been wondering what to do about the problem we have. After our talk, I feel I _might _be able to trust you again, however, that does not answer the question of what to do about your past indiscretion. Are you willing to accept the punishment I've chosen?" He looked up at my face, searching my eyes, and I guess he saw what he needed, because he bowed his head and said firmly, "Yes, Jack."

"Good. Stand up. Closer to me." When he was standing close to the couch, but turned sideways to it, I reached out, and ran my hand over his ass. I curved my hand to fit one cheek and squeezed gently, as I stated his punishment. "Twenty strokes." He turned his head my way, I think he was still puzzled, until I sat back on the couch and patted my lap.

"Lie down over my lap, Daniel. I think that will be best." I could see the moment it hit him. He blinked in surprise, and perhaps a little shock, but he lowered himself onto my lap, and we settled together until we fit right. It's a long couch, that's why I bought it, his feet rested on the arm rest, but his head was cradled in his arms, as he lay stretched on the couch over my lap. I ran my hand over his ass, gently stroking the curves and then without warning, I hit his right ass cheek hard with a solid slap. He jumped in my lap, but didn't make any noise, just a quick breath, which he slowly exhaled.

I took the next stroke the same way, sliding my hand over his cheeks, running over the red spot where the first stroke had hit, then without warning, I smacked the other cheek, a solid hit that took his breath away for a second. "Perhaps you should count them, Daniel, so I don't lose track. That one was two," I prompted him.

"Two." His voice was solid and didn't waver. That was a good start.

I'd had very few chances to try this before. But the thought of it never failed to get me going, if I hadn't already been hard from his striptease, this would have done it. The sound of my hand meeting his warm, sensitive flesh was just as erotic to me as a hot, wet mouth sucking in my cock. But I had no idea how Daniel felt about it.

This was important. It needed to be a punishment, but taken in this environment it could turn sexual. As long as it made a lasting impression, I'd be happy. I think he already knew how serious his breaking my trust was to me, and I knew I could trust him to never do anything like that again. But we both needed a sense of closure to this incident, and I was going to have to ride a fine line between the pleasure this gave me, and could possibly give him, and the need for resolution.

The next three I took in rapid succession: whap, whap, whap! All to the same cheek, and close to the same spot. It was a second or two before Daniel spoke: "Three. Four. Five." But he sounded just a little breathless, so I slowed down the next two or three. One at a time, and recovery space in between.

By the time we got to ten, it took him a few deep breaths before he could count the stroke, and I could feel my hard dick rubbing against his belly as he shifted his position uncomfortably. I spoke to him softly as I rubbed his bright red cheeks gently, barely brushing the skin. "Are you alright with this, Daniel? Would you like to challenge the punishment? I will consider an alternative, if you feel this is too much."

His answer didn't really surprise me. "No. It's a fair judgment. I'll take the full punishment."

"Alright." The next two strokes came rapidly, and close together, and he gasped lightly, breathing heavily into his arms as he lay there.

"Eleven. Twelve." His voice was straining slightly, but I didn't think it would do him any good to stretch this out any longer than possible, so I took three at once, again, spread over one cheek, overlapping just slightly. He jumped with each strike, and clenched his ass cheeks, but still made no other sound other than a gasp at the end of the three. "Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen."

When we got to nineteen there was definitely a sob along with the number, and rough gasps of air, but instead of making him wait and get all tensed up again, I smacked him right away, taking him by surprise, but I think he took the hit better for not waiting. He was shaking slightly, I could feel it. I let him lie there for a minute, not touching his ass - it was bright red, and hot. I could feel the heat radiating off it. So I leaned over and started blowing gently against it, then wiped a wide stripe across one cheek with my tongue. When I blew across that, chilling the skin, I could see the goosebumps raising, and felt a shiver run through him.

I took the last of my old bottle of beer, and poured a few drops on his red cheeks. He jumped slightly, and then gasped when I leaned over and licked the beer off his skin, then blew across the wetness. I repeated this several times, until the beer was gone, and Daniel was wriggling in my lap, and I could feel his growing hard-on pressing against my thigh. One last lick, and I told him to get up. He did. Very carefully. But I thought he'd handled the punishment well. I was proud of him.

His legs looked a little shaky, so I had him kneel in the same spot he'd used earlier. I moved to the recliner opposite him and made myself comfortable. "Are you comfortable kneeling, Daniel? If it becomes too much, you have my permission to ask to stand."

He moved around carefully, until he found a position he felt comfortable in, his eyes downcast again, his legs very slightly parted, and his hands on his thighs. With the coffee table gone, my view was completely unobstructed. Perfect. I sat staring at him for a moment, then spoke in a low, scratchy voice that was half-intentional, and half just what I had left to speak with: "Spread your legs for me." His cock jerked as he slowly parted his legs, revealing his hardening cock and his balls. "A little more. That's it. That's good. Now, touch your nipples. Make them hard."

He used both hands at once, rubbing his fingers across them at first, then plucking them and pulling. It wasn't long before they were hard and pink from the attention. His breathing was slightly faster now, and the flush that he'd had while stripping earlier, was back. Sweet.

"Now, I want to watch you jerk yourself off. Go ahead. Do whatever you need to do. Do you need lube?" He shook his head. "When I ask you a direct question, I want you to look me in the eye and answer me. Is that clear, Daniel?"

He looked up at me, eyes filled with lust, his voice rough and he said. "Yes, Jack. That's perfectly clear."

"Now, go on. I'm going to talk to you while you do this, so you just keep jerking off, and only answer direct questions. Understood?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Good. I want to see you jerk off, just like you did in that drive-in when you were a teenager. I want to see what your date saw. Show me, Daniel."

He closed his eyes as he touched his cock, and my cock thumped the zipper of my jeans trying to get out, but I just ignored it. If I touched myself now, it would all be over, I was so turned on.

So I watched him. He started out gripping the shaft of his cock and jerking it a few times, running his hand up and down. He had been pretty close to full by the time he touched himself, so it didn't take much to get him hard and hot. I felt like moaning, but I spoke instead.

"You look so sexy right now, Daniel. Totally nude, kneeling in my livingroom, your legs spread wide, totally exposed for me. All for me. Does that turn you on? Do you like me watching you while you jerk off?"

He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. "Yes. I like it when you watch me."

He pulled his foreskin back with his left hand, then ran his right thumb and forefinger over the head of his exposed dick, running around the corona, pulling shivers out of himself with his hands. When his thumb rubbed up against the bundle of nerves where his foreskin was attached, he closed his eyes and thrust his dick into his hands, his right hand creating a loose ring of forefinger and thumb that rubbed up against his corona and caused him to moan out loud.

"That's so hot, Daniel. I like it when you fuck your hands with your cock. I like it when you have to close your eyes because it feels so good you can't keep them open. I like watching you, Daniel."

Daniel shuddered then, and moved his left hand down to cradle his balls, his right hand taking over moving his foreskin up and down over the upper part of his shaft. He doesn't need lube to jerk off, does he? I was a little surprised. I'd been around a couple of un-cut cocks in my day, but I guess I'd never watched them get jerked off. Cool.

He'd moved his fingers behind his balls, now, and was rubbing the perineum, and pressing on it, putting pressure on it like he'd done with me. I knew from experience how good that felt. My dick felt like it was going to bust through the zipper any moment now, so I started talking again, to try and distract myself. Besides, as I'd discovered earlier, the linguist likes it when I talked dirty. That made me grin. I gave my cock a quick rub and then clenched my hands back on the arm rests, where they could do less harm.

"God, Daniel, if you could see yourself. Your face is all flushed, your head thrown back, gasping for breath, your nipples are so hard. When you pull the foreskin back toward the base of your cock, I can tell the head is almost purple, you're so hard. Your legs are spread so wide, your fingertips touching your asshole. Damn. You can't know how badly I want those lips of yours wrapped around my cock. But I'm not going to let you suck me off. I'm waiting for you. I want to watch you come. I want to feel you come from all the way over here."

He started jerking faster, then, although if it was due to my words or just his need I couldn't tell. "Take your left hand, Daniel, and put the first two fingers in your mouth." He opened his eyes again to stare at me. "Do it." He did. "Make them nice and slick, Daniel." He finally got the idea, and started going down on his fingers while he got them slicked up with his spit. "Are they ready, Daniel? Just nod if they are." He nodded, running them in and out of his mouth, and I had to close my eyes for just a second and clutch fiercely at my shrinking self-discipline, and refuse to grab my crotch and start squeezing right through the jeans.

Finally I pulled myself together enough to talk again. "I want to see you fuck yourself with your fingers while you jerk off for me. Can you do that, Daniel? Can you fuck yourself?" He didn't answer, just pulled his slick fingers out of his mouth and moved his hand back down to his hole, his back curving over his cock.

"Move if you need to, Daniel. I want to be able to see you. I want to see you open wide and fuck yourself." He shifted his weight onto his right knee, and set his left foot flat on the floor, shifting his pelvis forward, making it easier for me to see his fingers. "That's it. That looks good, Daniel. Go ahead, rub your finger up against your asshole. Like that. Yeah. Now, Daniel. Push your finger inside."

He surprised me by shoving both fingers in at once, and moaning loudly, the first real sound he'd made since he'd started this that wasn't an answer to a question. I felt like I was going to explode. His fingers were pumping in and out of his ass, and his other hand was pumping his cock faster and faster. His face was red, he was biting his lower lip, almost chewing on it, it looked like he was trying to hold in his cries.

"Don't hold back, Daniel. I want to hear you moan. Let me hear you. Come on. Let me hear how good it feels." I got a loud moan for that, and he grunted as he shoved his fingers hard into his ass. "That's it, Daniel. I want to hear you. I want to hear you when you come. Come for me, Daniel. Come for me."

I don't know what language it was, but his cry was unmistakable. Loud and passionate, he came, his head thrown back with the force of his orgasm, and he shouted out my name as his come spattered his belly and chest.

"Jack!"

Daniel gasped deeply, one hand still clenched around his cock, and the fingers of the other slipping out of his ass to lie on his thigh while his breathing calmed.

Finally he opened his eyes, staring at the wall behind me, eyes unfocused. I took that as a sign he was recovered enough to continue, so I steeled myself, trying to make it seem as if his performance hadn't done me in. Like I hadn't almost come in my pants when he cried out my name. I was relieved when my voice sounded almost normal, just a little deeper and scratchier. I cleared my throat.

"Good boy. Take your shirt, Daniel, and clean yourself up." He blinked a couple of times; it looked like it might have been difficult to focus on my words. After a performance like that, I wouldn't be surprised. Slowly, he did as he was told, dropping the shirt back to the floor, his head down in a respectful pose.

"Come over here, Daniel. Don't get up. Come over here on your knees." While he crawled over to me, I lowered the foot of the recliner, placing my feet firmly on the floor. When he was close enough to me, I pointed to the floor between my feet, and he moved over to me, and I spread my knees apart to accommodate his body pressed up against the chair.

I leaned in close to his face and whispered, "Close your eyes, Daniel." When he did, I took his face in my hands and ran my fingers all over his face, his head, his neck; softly I traced the lines and curves, brushing up against his eyelashes, his lips, the line of his jaw. I could tell he was enjoying it, that was good, but it wasn't for him. I needed this time. If he touched me now, it would be all over, with just one touch, I was so close. So I took deep breaths, calming myself, blowing air over his eyelids, the curve of his ear, the line of his collarbone, taking some time to calm myself down.

It was nice. I enjoyed it too, and it gave me the time I needed to gain control. I kissed him softly, gently, and only slowly bringing more passion and intensity into the kiss. Finally I pulled back, this was a good as it was going to get tonight. I still wouldn't last long, but at least I wouldn't come like some teenage boy as soon as he touched my zipper, either.

"Open your eyes, Daniel." He looked right into my eyes again. There it was, that look. I shuddered. Why was I even pretending to maintain control? It was just a sham. Daniel had all the control, here, all the power. And I was a fool if I didn't see it. I might as well throw in my hand, because Daniel had all the aces. He'd had me in the palm of his hand from the moment he fell on his knees and asked me what I wanted him to do. I might as well admit it, and surrender because I'd do just what he wanted in the end. I always did.

"Unzip my pants, Daniel." I leaned back in the chair to give him better access, and he pulled the zipper down and looked back up, waiting for instructions. I pushed off the seat slightly and he took the hint and grabbed my jeans and pulled them off my hips. He pulled back slightly to tug them and my boxers off my legs, and dropped them on the floor beside the chair, moving back in as close as he could get when he was done.

I hooked my knees over the arms of the chair, practically shoving my ass in his face. "Rim me." He bent down immediately, almost eagerly. I liked his enthusiasm. I liked his tongue even more seconds later, when he began running his tongue in circles around my asshole, flicking lightly over the puckered hole, making me moan loudly. This was definitely not going to take long. My cock was already hard and leaking, my balls so tender and pulled up close to my body. I couldn't take much, but I was going to appreciate every second of it while I could.

When he stiffened his tongue and entered my ass, pushing in as far as he could, I started grunting and shoving back at him, realizing I was close. "Use your fingers, Daniel." That was all I needed to say, he took the first two fingers of his right hand into his mouth and slicked them up, then shoved them both inside my ass, curving up to run them across my prostate as I cried out loudly and came, just like that; and from that awkward position I ended up shooting come onto my own face. I licked my lips as I gasped, trying to recover, tasting myself on my own lips. What a charge. As Daniel helped me relax from the awkward position, he licked my face, cleaning me with his tongue.

We were both too exhausted for a shower, but Daniel brought warm washcloths and towels into the bedroom, and we washed each other up the best we could, then curled up around each other and Daniel fell asleep immediately. I drifted off a little more slowly, starting back awake when I realized that in my post-orgasmic bliss, I'd forgotten an important revelation I'd come to when Daniel had been on his knees before me.

I stared at the dark ceiling as I thought it out. I now knew I was in no way in charge of what was happening between the two of us. Daniel was much more aware and in control of both our fates, and if Daniel was in control, that meant somewhere along the line, I'd handed it to him. But I didn't think he knew exactly what he was doing, either. This thing was bigger than I'd imagined, and it could swallow us whole if we both weren't careful. Now it was my job to keep us both from going over the deep end. I just hoped it wasn't too late.


End file.
